


here comes trouble

by Dresupi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Baking, Banter, Begging, Dragon Darcy Lewis, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Head Injury, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rescue, Restraints, Short & Sweet, Smut, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of ShockDevil short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/gifts), [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [wickedwriter916](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwriter916/gifts).



> Title comes from 'Trouble' by P!nk.

1\. Table of Contents

2.   ***** '[Nipple Play; Restraints; Begging' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/39300580#workskin)

3.  '[Corn Maze' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/39300610#workskin)

4.  '[Slide' for stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/39300658#workskin)

5.  '[Huddling for Warmth' for thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/39300682#workskin)

6.  "[It looks like you're in trouble there. Can I help?" for stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/39300739#workskin)

7.  '[Dragons' for wickedwriter 916](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/39300796#workskin)

8.  '[Strawberries' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/39300823#workskin)

9.  '[Glitter' for thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/39300841#workskin)

10.  '[Whiskey' for thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/39300868#workskin)

11.  '[Pumpkin Spice' for phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/39300901#workskin)

12.  '[C31 Hurt/Comfort' for thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/44093626)

13.   ***** '[D7 Smut' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751971/chapters/48352669)


	2. *'Nipple Play; Restraints; Begging' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Nipple Play, Restraints, Begging, Smut

A whimper escaped Darcy’s lips.  Matt grinned, his hands cupping her breasts so he could swirl his tongue over each nipple.  

She pulled gently on the restraints: two of Matt’s silk ties wound around the posts of his bed.  

“You’re so sensitive…I could do this all night…” he murmured.  

“I will die if you do this all night.  I will combust into flames…” she insisted.  “Please…Matt.  For the love of god, touch me…”  

He hummed against her, pressing hot kisses down her belly as he centered himself between her thighs.  “Your wish is my command…” he whispered before sealing his lips over her aching clit. 

 


	3. 'Corn Maze' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Banter, Flirting

Darcy reached for his hand, placing it on her arm.  "Look, I’m sorry you got paired with me, Matty, but I’m the literal worst with this kind of thing…"  

“My other options were Foggy or Marci.  I think I’ll take my chances with you,” he said with a chuckle.  

“Okay, so I think we’re going this way…” Darcy turned to the left by the scarecrow.  "I really suck at corn mazes, I’m so sorry…"  

“I enjoy your company, so it’s really okay.”  

She smiled, feeling it grow wider, into a grin by the time she spoke again.  "I enjoy your company too.“  

"So it’s settled, then… regardless of how long we’re walking through this maze, we’re having a good time.”  

“A great time,” she countered.  

“An  _incredible_  time.”

“Fantastic.”  

“Phenomenal.”

She laughed.  "Okay.  I don’t think I can swing phenomenal just walking through a corn maze.“  

Matt stopped, turning slightly and reaching for her, his hand stilled on her cheek, his thumb raking over her bottom lip and drawing it down gently before leaning in, meeting her lips with his in the softest, most decidedly unchaste kiss of her life.  

"I think you sell yourself short, Darcy…”   

 


	4. 'Slide' for stereden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuffle Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff, Light Angst

Darcy rolled over, expecting to have the rest of her roomy queen to herself, but instead running into the warm, muscular blockade that was Matt Murdock.  

“You do know this isn’t your apartment, right?” she asked.  

He chuckled, the sound was deeper and more rumbly than it usually was, but she was gonna chalk that up to it being early.  And she hadn’t exactly slipped into bed at a normal human hour.  Since this was the first she’d known of another human being in her bed, she was going to assume Matty had slipped in here sometime  _after_ that.   “I know.  I just like it better than mine.   _You’re_  not in my apartment.

"Whose fault is that?” she murmured, nuzzling against his throat and pulling back when he winced.  She pushed up on her elbow, squinting in the low light.  "Oh my actual Thor, you’re hurt again, aren’t you?“  

Speaking of why she wasn’t in his apartment, there was the little matter of another man.  A man who dressed in leather and spandex and absolutely fought crime and micromanaged Hell’s Kitchen.  

Okay, so it wasn’t  _exactly_  another man.  But a second life that left her man all bruised and battered kind of took the romance out of it.  

He smiled up at her, swallowing thickly.  "It’s just a flesh wound.”  She sighed heavily, rolling over to head to the bathroom.    "You’re not calling Claire, are you?  I don’t think I need any stitches…"  

“No…” she grumbled.  "I’m just getting my first aid kit.“  

She found it where she’d left it the last time he’d come to her bed all banged up.  She’d restocked it since then.  Had to.  Since he’d kind of blown through all her gauze and medical tape.  

It wasn’t as bad this time.  Very little blood.  It was mostly her rubbing arnica cream on his bruises and breaking out an ice pack for a bruise/bump combo on his knee.  That’s what she was doing when he kissed her, pressing an ice pack to his knee.  

"Thank you,” he whispered.  "I promise it’s not why I came, though.“  

"Why did you come?” Darcy asked.  "I know it’s not for my coffee.  I have it on good authority that I should never ever go near a coffee grinder ever again in my life.“  

"I like waking up with you.  Move in with me…” Matt pleaded.  It wasn’t the first time, hence the little bit of teasing she’d given him before.  

She shook her head.  "I’m not looking for a polyamorous relationship between me, you, and Daredevil.  I told you my terms for poly, Matt.  It’s Foggy or bust.“  

He sniffed, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into a wince, which turned into him nuzzling against  _her_  neck.  "You know I can’t stop being Daredevil.”  

“Then you know why I can’t move in with you…” Darcy turned and kissed him. “I  _can’t_  with Daredevil.”  

He groaned and lay back on the bed, gently coaxing her back with him.  "Can you with Matt?  Right now?“  

She laughed.  "Maybe later.  I have some terrible coffee to make first.”  

 


	5. 'Huddling for Warmth' for the thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Huddling for Warmth, Fluff, Blanket Fort

“I’m about to make a blanket fort, wanna join me?”  Darcy asked.  

Matt chuckled out loud.  “Can’t say I’ve made one of those in the last decade…” 

“You’re totally missing out, dude. Listen.  The power is out.  It’s cold as balls. What’s the answer to this major problem we have on our hands?”  

Matt grinned.  “A blanket fort, maybe?”  

“MAYBE SO, Matt Murdock.  MAYBE SO!”  Darcy grabbed a pile of blankets and made for the living room.

 


	6. "You look like you're in trouble there. Can I help?" for stereden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chill Prompts 2018
> 
> Awesome Darcy Lewis, Fluff

"It looks like you’re in trouble there. Can I help?”

Matt sighed heavily and nodded.  He’d recognize that voice anywhere.  Now if she would just not recognize him. “Yes, you can.” He might have lowered his voice. Just a little.  Not Batman levels or anything.  

Darcy snorted and Matt felt her hand on his, placing it on her forearm to help him stand.  "You can drop the ManBat routine, Matty. I know it’s you.“  

It wasn’t the stressful admission he’d been worried about, she already knew.  It was almost… calming in a way.  Except…  

"How did you know?” he asked.  "Did Foggy tell you?“

"Puh-lease.  Foggy would never rat you out.”  

“Then how did you–”  

“Look, Mr. Devil-of-Hell’s-Kitchen, I don’t know if you realize the level of intern-iness that’s still in my programming, but before I became a paralegal, I took care of some of the top scientists in Tony Stark’s employ.  As well as Tony Stark.  And I kind of know when someone’s keeping something from me.  So you know.” She draped his arm over her shoulders and wrapped one of hers around his waist.  "I know things.“  

"Do you know how to stitch up a knife wound?” He asked, wincing.  

“Nope, sorry.  The only thing I know how to sew is a button.  And not even that well.”  

“You’re gonna have to take me to Claire.”  

“Give me an address, babe.”  

 


	7. 'Dragons' for wickedwriter916

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Dragon Darcy Lewis

Darcy spotted him easily enough from the air, so she made a turn to the left, looping down and landing safely on the roof of the building.  

She shivered as she shifted, stumbling a little on a bit of broken concrete.

“Are you alright?” Matt asked as she approached. “Did you trip? It’s a mess up here, sorry…”  

Rolling her eyes, because of fucking  _course_  he noticed her trip, she cracked her knuckles. “Nah, I’m good. You, though… you don’t look so hot, Matty. No offense, you’re still the foxiest fox to ever fox, but damn. You’re looking rough.”  

He accepted her hand, and even leaned into her a little as she pulled him to his feet. “Can you fly me out of here without being seen?”  

“I flew in just fine.”  

“And you’re sure you don’t mind me crashing at your place? I know you’ve got kind of a full house…”

“Nope, not at all. I’ll just add you to my superhero horde.”

 


	8. 'Strawberries' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

“Open the hatch…try some of this,” Darcy commanded, sticking her finger in the jam she’d just spooned onto her plate and holding out towards Matt.

“Why…?” Matt asked warily.

“Matty… it’s the strawberry jam I made.”

“Oh! Well, in that case…” he leaned forward, grabbing her wrist and sucking her finger into his mouth. He hummed, “You’re right, it’s delicious… bring it back….”

“Cannibalism is  _bad_ ,” she chastised him, unable to keep the wide smile from her face or out of her voice. He probably could hear it.

“But you taste  _so_  good…” he teased, reaching for her hand again.

 


	9. 'Glitter' for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Banter, Fluff

“Okay, don’t laugh…” Matt said cautiously.

“Look, prefacing with ‘don’t laugh’ is only making me want to laugh more…” Darcy replied, crossing her arms.  "But I will try my best, lay it on me, Matty.“

When he emerged from her open window, wearing his Daredevil regalia and covered from head to toe in glitter, it was very difficult to keep her promise.

"Okay…” she said, taking a deep breath to quell the giggles.  "What happened?“

"I’m not sure, you’re going to have to tell me. One minute, I’m doing what I always do, fighting crime, and the next, we all fell into a big vat of  _something_ … and  _then_ , I’m running away from a bunch of snickering cops and Castle’s calling me 'Ruby Red’ instead of just 'Red’… and I couldn’t exactly ask them why, so…”

“So you came here and brought the herpes of craft supplies into my home?”

He sighed.  "It’s glitter, isn’t it?“

"Yeah…” she said, snickering.  "It  _is_ , Ruby Red.“

"Not you too…” he grumbled.

“C'mere…” she reached out for his hand.  "Let’s get you de-glitzed.“ 

 


	10. 'Whiskey' for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Whiskey, Alcohol, Banter

“Fireball whiskey is a bad decision in a bottle,” Darcy insisted, even as Matt uncapped the apple cider. “And there isn’t a mixer in the world that’s going to change that.”

“Just try this, okay?” Matt said. “I used to make them in college.”

“See, that’s what worries me,” she said with a laugh. “College is bad decision central.”

“Don’t you trust me, Darce?” he asked, sliding the glass over towards her.

“Not even as far as I can throw you,” she countered.

“Just a sip, I promise you’ll love it. And then you can throw me wherever you want.”

She took a teeny sip, surprised that it actually tasted like a hot toddy should taste. Taking another sip, she set the glass down on the counter. “Okay, I took two sips, can I throw you now?”

“Only if you tell me where,” he replied, a smug grin seemingly stuck on his face because he could tell by her tone that she’d liked it.

“I’m thinking the bed for starters, I’ll let you know more after that…”

 


	11. 'Pumpkin Spice' for phoenix_173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Baking

Darcy slid the cookies from the sheet to the cooling rack, the warm, spicy scent wafted through the air and through her cracked window.  She knew it was only a matter of time before her hot neighbor followed his nose over here.

Seemingly like clockwork, once she’d slid the last of the pumpkin cookies onto the rack, there was a soft knock at her door.

“Bake the cookies, the hunks come runnin’,” she muttered under her breath with a smile.

She opened the door and reached for Matt’s hand. “Matty! So nice to see you! As luck would have it, I just baked a batch of your favorites!”

He smirked. “You know you could just call if you want me to come over?  I feel like that’d be easier.”

 


	12. 'C31 Hurt/Comfort' for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#C31 - "Just breathe. Breathe with me.”_
> 
> Rescue, Head Injury

“Darcy? Darce. DARCE.” Her ears were ringing, but she could kind of make out the sound of Matt’s voice. He must have found her.

Just like she thought he would.

She tried to open her eyes, but they stung too much. Dust. There was dust everywhere. The bank. She’d been at the bank.

Dust at the bank? Why–

She abandoned that train of thought as another coughing fit shook her body, her sides ached with the effort and she heard an odd gulping sound, realizing belatedly that it was her.

Hands were running over her body. Soft hands. Matt’s hands. She could just tell it was him.

The hands slipped beneath her body and hoisted her close. The shift in position caused her to cry out, but all she could hear was ringing. High pitched ringing.

The sun blazed overhead suddenly, making her previously black field of vision go bright orange and a little pink around the edges.  She was being jostled. Laid back.

The clean air hurt because it caused more coughing. More pain.

But she could open her eyes. To see Matt there. Actually Matt. Not in his Daredevil suit that she jokingly referred to as his ‘leather daddy getup’. No, he was in a dirty suit. A tie she recognized from that morning.

What time was it? She’d kissed him on his way out. Gone to work. Gone to the bank. But that was earlier that morning. They’d just been opening.

The sun was right overhead now so what did that mean?

_It means stop thinking, something’s happened._

He leaned close, his lips brushing over her forehead before he whispered something in her ear. Whispered. Said. Finally raising his voice so she could hear him.

“Just breathe. Breathe with me.”

So she did.

 


	13. *'D7 Smut' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _   
>  _#D7 “No panties?”_   
>    
> 
> 
> Smut 

Matt felt her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and closer until his desk creaked under her. “Darcy…” he whispered, his hands smoothing up her bare thighs. He was expecting to encounter at least a scrap of lace, but instead, he just found  _her_.

“No panties?” he whispered, his nose bumping playfully against hers.

“Just for you,” she replied, tilting her head so their lips met.

He hummed into her mouth as his fingers sought and arrived at her clit.


End file.
